


Preamble

by Killermanatee



Series: Desires [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Morning, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, mentions of M/M, mentions of f/f, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay and a morning in bed.





	Preamble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/gifts).



> For BlackVelvet, cause you're the best smut-buddy a girl can ask for. ;)  
> 

My head falls back against the pillows as I lick his semen off my lips, a content sigh swelling up from my lungs. It turns into a gasp when he continues his administrations between my legs, and it takes a moment for my eyes to focus on his face, high above me, from his kneeling position next to my head. His swollen member, still moist with my saliva, bobs slightly as he continues to move his hand, the rhythmic motions of the buzzing dildo in combination with the firm plug racking my arousal up yet again.

“What…” I have to swallow down the sensations washing through my body “…oh dear God! What are you doing?” My breathing speeds up further.

He gives me a smug grin. “Just because you’re finished with me, doesn’t mean I am done with you.”

I can’t stop myself and dart out my tongue to lick the tip of his shaft, so close to my face, always so desirable.

He hisses in reply. “Damned woman.” But he shares my grin. Then he moves away from me, and just before I can complain, he settles himself between my thighs, kneeling as he watches his hand working the toy inside me. Even though he has just come in my mouth, his eyes are hungry, and I have to close mine and take a deep breath.

Then I feel movement even lower and my eyes snap open again. He is focused on his hands, one moving the dildo, the other now carefully twisting and pulsing the plug.

Not for the first time, I wish my hands weren’t bound above my head, that I could touch him, touch myself, anything. But I am at his mercy, and the lack of control feels amazing.

He looks up at me. “Do you like this?”

I’m too overwhelmed to form words, too lost in sensations, so instead I moan, then whimper.

“It sure looks like you do. Do you want to come again?”

I nod. Anything for another orgasm.

“Always needing more. Not just my dick, but something up your ass, too.”

At that he pulls on the plug, spreading the tight ring of muscle, intensifying the pressure in my cunt, and I cry out my need.

But he doesn’t stop, instead the dual movements continue, stretching me, rubbing against each other, filling me, tightening every fiber in my body, making me strain against the braces at my wrists.

“I love how wet you get from sucking my cock, from letting me fill all of you.”

My eyes fall shut, overwhelmed with sensations, focusing on the fire in my veins, the tremor along my legs, and then he touches his tongue to my clit and I come with a loud wail, my entire body twitching and shaking.

When I get back down from my high, his thumbs are rubbing slow circles into my hip, his large hands soothing the residing spasms. He is looking at me, unguarded, his love freely displayed on his handsome features.

“I’ll never get tired of watching you climax.”

I grin around gulps of air. “You better not.”

He chuckles in reply and leans over me, his large form covering mine as he reaches to free my wrists, then rests on his hands placed next to my head.

I warp my arms around him, run my fingers along his strong back.

“It’s good to be home.”

“Absolutely.” He kisses my nose.

I adjust my legs, and the movement shifts the toys still inside of me, the sensation making me wince, now that my arousal has somewhat subsided.

“Hold on,” he says and pushes himself up again. “Let me take care of these.”

I don’t think I have ever felt more loved than when Chakotay tends to me after we have had sex. He is gentle and considerate, no matter what we have indulged in moments before. The dildo easily slides from between my folds when he tugs on it, and then he lifts my legs carefully, looks at me, and when I nod, he draws out the plug with a slow but steady motion.

He pads to the bathroom, and I can’t help but appreciate his nude form. It is probably the endorphins still buzzing through me, but in the early morning light, surrounded by the warm wood of our shared home, he looks exceptionally gorgeous.

I stretch and pull the blankets back up onto the bed and over me as I settle once more against the pillows. When he returns, he slides in next to me and we turn towards each other, legs entwined, hands on each other’s waists, and easy smiles on our lips. My love for this kind man, who cares for me so shamelessly, without trepidation or restriction hits me with force, as it usually does in the aftermath of our lust, this moment always so much more intimate than what comes before.

He sighs comfortably. “So, tell me. Any complaints?”

It’s our usual routine, asked in his usual phrase, and the morning’s events go through my mind and tingle along my skin.

“Yes, actually. I love when you restrain me, but every now and then let me touch you. Sometimes I just want to feel you, like you feel me.” I slide my palm over his side, then run my fingers through his hair. “I also like pulling your hair.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Are you referring to the fetish you developed for the grey?”

Well he’s not _wrong_ …

I chuckle. “I can’t help it. It’s a good look on you. Very… distinguished.”

That makes him laugh, like it always does. “If only I had known sooner. We could have been doing this years earlier.”

I slap his chest in mock-offense and he pulls me close, wrapping me in his arms, my laughter pressed against his chest as his disappears in my hair.

Then he pulls back.

“Okay. Anything else?”

I shake my head. “No, no further requests. How about you?”

He thinks for a second before he answers. His eyes dart over my face and he wets his lips. It has been a long time since I have seen him so… insecure? In response, I place my hand on his cheek, stroking him with my thumb.

He takes a deep breath. “There is something I’ve been thinking about, but it requires someone else.”

Oh. That is… new. I swallow.

“Okay…”

He looks right at me and says “When I watch you tied up and losing control, I can’t help but think what that would be like with another person involved.”

My cheeks suddenly feel hot as images of someone else touching us come to me, the idea of being at the mercy of two men, possibly a woman… I clear my throat.

“Is that something you’ve done before?” In my mind’s eye, I see Chakotay with faceless women, then men and I can’t help the heat that travels down my torso.

He nods. “Yes. A long time ago. Have you?”

I shake my head.

He turns his head slightly to kiss the palm of my hand. “You never have to do anything you don’t want to. I don’t need more than this. It’s just something I have enjoyed in the past, but I am perfectly content…”

“I want it.” I blurt out, interrupting him, and he gives me a surprised look.

“Oh.”

Keeping eye contact takes some energy, but I manage to do it.

“I’ve thought about it, too. What that would be like. Being with another person, or… persons.”

A smile tugs at his lips.

“Persons? Plural?”

“Yes.”

His hand moves along my back, molding onto my hip, and when exactly did it get so warm in here?

“Oh Kathryn, you never cease to surprise me. You have never tried it? Not even on the holodeck?”

I huff. “The holodeck hardly counts. Everyone experiments, but it’s not the same.”

That brings out his dimples. “Very true. And before you ask, I _was_ referring to actual people. So, is that something you would like to try?”

“Yes. Something I want with _you._ ”

His hand on my hip is moving again, caressing my skin, his fingers sliding slowly back and lower, and I feel moisture pooling at my core once more. This man will be the death of me.

While his hand is busy, he is still watching my face carefully. “Tell me what you would like. What have you fantasized about?”

Okay, I guess two can play this game. Let’s see just how good his refractory period is. So I slide my hand back into his hair, nails scraping over his scalp.

“I would like to see you with someone else. I want to know what different hands look like on your body, how they would touch you.” I trace the outline of his ear and his breath hitches.

I keep going. “And I want to feel more than just _your_ hands on me. I wonder how a woman would touch me, what that contrast of her touch and yours would do to me.”

His hand has moved to fully encompass one buttock, his fingertips lightly trailing through the cleft, barely touching the puckered entrance that is still a little tender and thus even more responsive. I hum and close my eyes for a moment, focusing entirely on his talented administrations.

When I open my eyes again, he is looking down between us at my breasts, bold and unashamed, and I move closer so that I feel the tip of his hardening member, making him groan and look back up at me.  

Our faces are so close, his hot breath mingles with mine.

“What else do you imagine? Would you like them to do more than touch us?” He slides a thigh between my legs, exposing me to him and then his fingers are between my swollen folds, gliding through them slowly.

I move my hips against his fingers, adding to the friction.

“I want to watch you with a man.” I bite my lip at the image of his strong body being claimed by another. “I want to see you sucking another man’s cock.” At that I nip at his bottom lip, then run my tongue over it. When his touches mine, it sends an electric shock through me. We caress each other slowly, lightly, like our mouths have never met before.

Then I pull back, just enough for our lips to part.

“I want to taste another woman. I want to feel her climax against my lips.”

At that he almost growls and presses his fully-grown erection into my hip, then slides a finger deep into me, pumping in and out, his thumb at my clit and how can I be so close to climax again already?

I pant against his lips. “I want to share you with someone else. Feel someone else’s tongue against mine while we suck you off.”

At that, he kisses me hard and his mouth swallows first my disappointment when he slips his fingers from me, and then the deep moan as he runs the tip of his penis through my folds, our angle not allowing for him to enter me very deeply, just enough to spread me around him, stimulate my oversensitive nerves.

He maintains his teasing motions when he releases my mouth, and his voice is low and rough, his lips moving against mine, “Who will get to fuck you?”

My insides are wound tightly yet again, my hips moving against his of their own accord, almost frantic, and the words tumble out and I barely recognize my own voice.

“Anyone can fuck me. However they want. I just need you to be one of them.”

I rut my hips against his, needing to feel more of him, always more. My thoughts are in a fog of sensations, arousal, images of other people around us.

“Please, fuck me. Fuck me. You and another man. I need…” and at that my voice leaves me and instead my body convulses, overtaken by my climax.

I shake and he holds me close, won’t stop pushing into me, prolonging the feeling, and then he rolls on top of me, his thrusts hard and fast, and I hold on to his shoulders, dig my nails into his firm muscles.

My legs wrap around his, wanting him closer, always closer, and he drives into me forcefully, spurred on by my moans of “yes” and “harder” and begging him to fuck me and he feels so good, hitting that perfect spot of pleasure over and over and then with a creased brow and a guttural moan he stills deep within me, reaching his orgasm.

For the second time in less than an hour, we are breathing heavily, him on top, covering me, and I can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up.

He opens his eyes, panting, and raises an eyebrow at me.

“It’s not nice to laugh at a man while he’s still inside of you.”

That just makes me laugh harder, and he grins as well, before coming to rest on his back beside me, limbs spread, all of him gloriously on display.

I roll onto my side and prop myself up on one arm.

“You know, if I had known you possessed that kind of sexual prowess, maybe I would have given in earlier.”

He chuckles. “That would have been an interesting conversation in your ready room.”

I lay a hand on his chest, suddenly a little wistful.

“I am sorry it took so long.”

He places a hand on mine, pressing it to his heartbeat.

“Well, we got here eventually, so I count myself lucky.”

That makes me smile.

“So… what we tried to talk about…” I slide one leg over his, cherishing the feel of his body against mine. “Where do we go for that?”

His eyes roam my face for a moment and a smile plays on his lips.

“I know a place that fits our needs.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Do you now? And just where does one go for all one’s sexual needs?”

His smile widens, revealing his dimples. “Well, turns out, it happens to be Venice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, all I set out to write was an orgy fic and this was just to be the short intro of them talking about it. But then these two just wouldn't keep their hands to themselves. So here we are. *shrug*  
> And yes, they'll be going to Venice. ;) 
> 
> Eternal thanks to klugtiger and BlackVelvet42 for being the best betas ever. I love you two. <3


End file.
